corazòn roto, alma culpable
by aspacia the mileto queen
Summary: Era hermosa y tu no lo pudiste ver, no pudiste ver que ya era toda un mujer que te amaba con todo su ser,la ilusión que le causó saber que te interesabas en ella,pero tu solo jugabas verdad, su inocencia la hizo victima.un oneshot antes de actualizar


Era hermosa y tu no lo pudiste ver, no pudiste ver que ya era toda un mujer que te amaba con todo su ser, la ilusión que le causó saber que te interesabas en ella, pero tu solo jugabas verdad, su inocencia la hizo victima.

recuerdas cuando salían a dar paseos por las calles de la ciudad, y ti te avergonzaba , no notabas la envidia que causabas en los otros hombres, lo que darían ellos por poder salir con ella , ella la niña mas linda de la secundaria , ella era simplemente perfecta , OH recuerdo lo feliz que se sintió cuando le regalaste esa cadena con un corazón y las iniciales M y S, ella te adoraba, lo que no sabia era que ese el collar que le habías comprado a megumi , y que ella lo había rechazado, por eso se lo diste a ella , siempre tu segunda opción .

Cuando por las noches ella suspiraba entre tus brazos, se sentía la mujer mas feliz del mundo, mientras tu cerrabas tus ojos y imaginas el rostro de otra, cuantas veces paso por alto el nombre de la otra que salía de tus labios entre suspiros, pero ella se aferraba la creencia de que la amabas, aunque en realidad sabia que no era así, por eso te entrego lo que no le había dado a ningún hombre, le hizo ilusión que tu el hombre que amaba, fuera el primero. Que insensible fuiste al irte de la cama cuando ella solo necesitaba un abrazo, un te amo, o un simple gesto de cariño, pero en ves de eso te vestiste y te fuiste, siempre era así, admítelo solo la usabas.

Que hermosa se veía el día que la levaste al baile, ella fui contigo a pesar de que miles intentaron invitarla, pero solo tenia ojos para ti, llevaba un vestido blanco ajustado a su perfecto cuerpo, su largo cabello cayendo sobre sus hombros, pero tu ni siquiera un halago, a pesar que paso horas arreglándose y que el vestido fue muy costoso, ella se veía inmejorable, sin duda era la mas bonita de las presentes, pero tu te avergonzabas de ella.

La gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando sacaste a bailar a megumi, eso le dolió sabes, ella te había insistido bailar toda la noche, quería que la vieran contigo, pero tu la obligaste a permanecer sentada, y ella rechazo a todos los que la sacaron a bailar, por que solo quería bailar contigo. Cuando te fuiste con megumi algo se rompió en su ser, ella supo lo que no quería admitir tiempo atrás, supo que no volverías, que la dejaste ahí tirada y te fuiste con otra, no te limitaste a decirle, me voy, solo fuiste a buscar tu chaqueta, por que darle explicaciones, si ella era tu segunda opción.

Salio llorando del edificio, llovía afuera, y no se encontró con nada menos que contigo y megumi muy acaramelados, ella no pudo mas, corrió hasta que no le dieron los pies.

Estuvo tres días desaparecida y kaoru se preguntaba que la había hecho desaparecer así, ella no lo entendía, ella la veía tan feliz contigo, y a pesar de ser su mejor amiga, no sabía que tu las estabas destruyendo, que inocente verdad, pero kenshin, no lo era, el sabía, o mas bien sospechaba lo que había pasado pero solo te lo reprochaba con la mirado.

La encontraron, pero muy tarde , su vestido destrozado, sin duda en el callejón habían hombres que la encontraron muy bonita, lo que tu no veías, y pasaron un buen rato con ella, como se divirtieron pasándosela de uno en otro, el forenses determino que fue violada diez veces, y después le dieron una puñalada que fue mortal, su rostro permanecía intacto, parecía que aun estuviera viva, solo sus ojos, demostraban su muerte, ya no brillaban como antes , pero sabes que mas , esos ojos no dejaron de brillan cuando la apuñalaron ,dejaron de brillar cuando tu le rompiste el corazón y el alma .

Como lloraron todos su muerte, la hermosa joven término en un callejón violada y golpeada, tenía una vida por delante, pero tú la arruinaste, contigo se convirtió una sombra de lo que era antes, tú la destruiste.

Ahora pagas tus culpas, todas y cada una, pero ningunas de tus lagrimas oculta a los demás servirá para que pagues todo, kaoru te entrego el colgante de corazón lo encontraron partido en dos en la escena del crimen, te arrepientes, es tarde, pero te diré un cosa mas para que te sientas peor, los forenses determinaron ella estaba embarazada y tu sabias que habías sido el único en su vida.


End file.
